A Kiss Before Lying
by Dezired86
Summary: A one-shot on what I think happened when Ezra and Alison met during that summer with CeCe and Wilden. By the way she was still using the name Vivian Darkbloom as protecting her identity but she never wore the dark wig during her summer vacation. At least in my story.


**A Kiss Before Lying**

**There she is, her dark raven hair, her beautiful glistening eyes just enjoying the scenery. Has she been here before? I do not remember ever seeing her here. I have to speak to her, say something.**

"**You all right down there?" **She smiles lightly as she looks down. Then she looks at me and answers softly.

"**I'm about Jet-Lagged. I just got back from Europe." **Oh, and she has travelled.

"**Where in Europe?" **I ask as I take a bite of my sandwich. Which I am not really into because I'm so nervous.

"**Iceland." **She says as if she is disappointed in being back here in Rosewood.

I told her I went to Amsterdam, travelled a bit. I think that definitely sparked her interest.

"**So, do you go to Hollis?"**

"**I just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job." **I tell her. She smiles. Her face glowed like a little girl from high school as she told me she would like to teach. Wait… is she from high school.

"**What's your major?" **I asked her, happily.

"**Uh, well I'm leaning towards English." **She says the right word, _'English.'_ I'm starting to like her more.

"**That's what I'm teaching**." She giggles and oh, she is so damn cute. I move one seat closer to her closing in the gap between us. She smells delectable. She looks at me with those hazel eyes and I melt right there in her presence. We talk more about teaching and how I would love to read her writing one day, I want to know more about her.

We somehow made it to the bathroom of the bar and grill and we are kissing passionately. God, she smells so good. I want her. She has that baby face that looks so innocent that just turns me on. However, I cannot get distracted. I'm here for one thing and that's her.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Hi, my name is Ezra." **__I smile looking at this beautiful young blond smiling sweetly at me._

"_**Vivian Darkbloom, nice to meet you."**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Next day I arrive to greet my new students at Rosewood High. As I finish writing my name on the chalkboard, I turn around and scan the class and there she is. The girl from the bar, my stomach feels like a tsunami just hit me hard.

"**Holy Crap…"**

We lock eyes across the classroom. She is just as shocked as I am a fucking high school student, not again Ezra. Not again…

_**Flashback:**_

_She coyly smiles at me as she caresses my arm. I love the way she carries herself. As if she has seen the world and knows everything. Nevertheless, I get this inkling feeling that she is not being honest, as if she is hiding something._

"_**What do you think about people having secrets?" **__I ask her just waiting for some sort or reaction, a hint to show me something, anything._

_She gets close to my face, locking her baby blues onto my brown eyes and says…_

"_**I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out."**_

_I inhaled sharply and thought, "Where did this girl come from? With an angels face and an almost sinister mind. She kept looking at me and smiling. I could not tell if it was sinister or innocent. I think a little bit of both. However, I could not help it. I leaned in and kissed her softly for a few seconds. I pulled away and she put her hand on my cheek and pulled me into another kiss._

_**End of Flashback.**_

I have been avoiding Aria as much as I can. I even tried to convince her that this cannot happen between us. However, I was more trying to convince myself. I want her so much. I want to be inside her, see the world through her eyes. Nevertheless, I cannot because my mission is not Aria. This is not why I enrolled into Rosewood High. And slowly but surely I'm seeing that Aria and her little friends knew Vivian…I mean Alison. Alison is her real name. A liar... A _pretty _little liar that I fell for. I fell for that pretty, little face. My blood begins to boil as the thought of that wretched child tricking me. Lying to me and threatening me. Then she knocked me out of my thought.

"**Hey, Ezra can we talk?" **Herpleading eyes, her soft voice asked me cautiously. I looked around to see if anyone is watching.

"**Yeah…sure**." I gave a fake smile and then walked passed her in the hall.

_**Flashback:**_

_For most of the summer, we were together, Vivian and I. Then I see her mingling with other men. I did not like that._

"_**Look I thought you and I were together. Yet, I keep seeing you with other guys." **__I say, trying to keep my anger in check. She flips her hair and stares into a pocket mirror adding lip-gloss on those succulent lips…_

"_**It's the summer. I just want to have fun and not settle. Besides, I've been feeling a little queasy lately. I can't keep anything down." **__She avoided eye contact with me._

"_**We should get you to a doctor…" **__I trailed off._

"_**No. I'm fine. I have to go. I'm meeting CeCe at the pier. I'll see you later." **__She gets up and kisses my cheek and then something dropped from her purse._

"_**Oh…" **__She quickly drops to the floor and she is quickly gathering up whatever it is that fell. I squat down and help her and I see a picture of her. I quickly pick it up before she could grab it. I am stunned at what I'm looking at._

"_**Alison DiLaurentis? Rosewood High? Wha-what am I reading**__?" I blink a few times…_

"_**Look, I was going to tell you. But things just spiraled out of my control." **_

"_**You're in high school? You're 15 yrs old?! But you look…"**_

"_**I know. That's what all the men say." **__What all men?_

"_**Look, Viv—well I mean Alison. Whoever you are, we need to talk about this, now**__!" I am angry. I am beyond angry and she seems frightened._

"_**No! Goodbye, Ezra." **__She storms out on me…_

_I stand there for a few moments and I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this, a minor? I cannot have this ruin my career. I have to fix this. I have to fix it now. I follow her to the pier and I see her and CeCe____laughing and joking with a few other men. I grip the steering wheel as I put my car into park. Just calm down, Ezra…_

_I get out the car and I walk over to her…_

"_**Alison, can we talk, please?" **__I beg her. She gives me a disgusted look and then laughs in my face._

"_**Look everyone. I have a lovesick puppy following me. Aww." **__She teases, cruelly. _

"_**I'm serious, Alison. We need to talk." **__I grab her arm and pull her away from the crowd. I notice a few people tense up as I pulled her away._

"_**What are you doing, psycho?!" **__She yanks from me. I get frustrated as I rub my fingers through my hair.___

"_**You can't ruin me. Look no one has to know about this. But I still want you**__." I really care about her. Besides, I can keep her close and watch her every move if she does decide to utter a damn word._

"_**Sorry, Ezra…" **__She walks close to me and she smiles as she caresses my face.__** "I'm not interested. You were just fun for the summer. That is all. Goodbye." **__She begins to pull away and I yank her into me hard. She gasps._

"_**You better not tell anyone about this. Not your little friends, no one. You understand me?" **__I say through gritted teeth. She gives me that sinister look again that sends chills up my spine._

"_**Let. Go. Of. Me. NOW!" **__She yells. I smile and now I am taunting her._

"_**Or what…?" **__I say deeply. She locks eyes with me and I am searching for something. A soul, a heart. Nothing…_

"_**I'm pregnant Ezra. And you're the only man I have been with all summer. I am sure you would not want anyone to know that you got a minor knocked up. That would just ruin your future career, wouldn't it?" **__She smiles as she backs away from me slowly. I stood there as I watched her put her finger up to her mouth, 'Shh' and she turns around and walks away. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind as her friends lead her onto the pier. She is laughing carelessly as if nothing has happened. As if this was all a dream. However, for me it was a nightmare. A nightmare I need to wake up from and prevent from happening ever again._

"_**I'll find you, Alison. Mark my words."**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

I heard a soft knock on my apartment door. I took a deep breath, I opened it, and there was a small smile. I motion for her to come in and sit down. I have to end this.

"**Look, Aria I…" **Shecut me off abruptly**.**

"**Ezra, I care for you, the age is a factor but our feelings are strong. Moreover, it feels right. Doesn't it **_**feel**_** right?" **I take a deep breath and I nod. She continues…

"**Well, then what is the issue, other than the age thing?"** She asks.

I sit down next to her on my sofa and I take her hand in mine. She does not know my secret and I want to tell her but…I cannot lose her.

"**Okay. Let us try this. I want to." **I smile and she hugs me tightly. I just stare at the wall across the room thinking of my mission. My mission is to make sure Alison stays dead. Stays buried. Cast the blame on the other conquests of Alison DiLaurentis. Find out what her friends know, break them. Aria is the key. Moreover, I will use that key to my needs.

**~Fin~**


End file.
